Kid Pravus
by Awesome Gin
Summary: When Vlad was a kid his teacher gave a project. Next thing he knows he is in the office in a parent meeting. What the heck did he do? (l/ / /l) Kiddy fic


I don't own Vladimir Tod. Heather Brewer owns that sexy not-Goth half vamp.

This is a kiddy fanfic because I dreamt it up and ended up laughing when I woke.

Vlad looked up at his first grade teacher who was passing out markers, crayons, pencils, scissors, and paper. She was nice, but she smelled a bit like his parents did after they drank the not-blood. She smiled at him and waddled over to her desk as she watched the kids. The room was colorful with the colors of the rainbow and alphabet in cartoon animals on the walls. Black block numbers graced the lower levels of the walls and a poster promoting you to brush your teeth were near the clock.

Vlad looked back at his paper and stuck out his bottom lip. Scratching the side of his chin he glanced over to Henrys poster paper. Under the funny words he was drawing a football player and a cool looking house with what he thought was a dog. But it could have been his car… or and alien with his head cut off since it was green. You really never could tell with his friend. 'What my future is…' in swirl letters stumped him as he thought. He really could only think alive but he knew that his teacher hadn't meant that.

He breathed in and thought what he wanted. He wanted Billy and Tommy to stop stealing his cool pens. He wanted the girls to stop snickering when he passed by. He wanted to beat Henry at one video game at least. He wanted Meredith to notice when he got a 10/10 on his spelling test. Heck he wanted to get a 10/10 on a spelling test. And maybe one or two math tests.

Suddenly he found his solution and opening his eyes, flashing his eyes purple accidentally. Grinning insanely he grabbed a bunch of markers and the gold crayon. Henry edged away from the lowly cackling fellow child and continued with drawing his iguana with a bazooka.

Melina and Thomas entered the councilors' room in the school office, with a trialing Vladimir pouting behind them. Melina's simple but pretty light green sweater and white pants seemed to contrast the two males who both wore black all over.

The overweight woman couldn't help the jealous look that she sent at the woman. They were obviously well off by the pretty diamond and emerald necklace, bracelet and earring set and her husband was so very good looking. Her son looked a mirror image of the man except the strait nose which he had gotten from his mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tod, I believe?" She asked becoming professional. They replied an affirmative and shook her flabby hand in a way that was so charming she became flustered.

"Now how has my little heir been doing in school?" the man asked half jokingly, a way to lift the sudden silence. The heavily set woman smiled in a overly sweet way, and started to report.

"Young Vladimir has been very well behaved although he does have some trouble with making friends. His scores are a little low for the schools liking but that might be because he seems to like to listen to Henry his closest friend talk.

"These are his recent scores for his spelling tests. seven, six, four, eight, seven, seven, eight, six, eight, seven all out of ten. He has never gotten higher than an eight. His math is a bit more varied in scores: three, four, seven, four, seven, six, seven, eight, five, five, seven, five, seven, eight, four, eight, six, seven, six out of ten. Still nothing higher than a eight unfortunately. Maybe some more time spent with him on his homework in both subjects perhaps would help.

"Now I do have one rather large concern." She paused, thinking of what to say next. Vlad was squirming in his chair uncomfortable with what was going on with his teacher and parents. "Though his art is rather good ,it is the subject of what he is drawing that disturbs me." She passes a paper over the fake wood meeting desk. "It's meant to be a what you want your future to be project." she clarified at their wide eyes. Thomas's head his head on the table far to stunned to do a face palm, and groaned. Well that cleared things up.

Vlad stood in his chair to lean over to get a glimpse of his project. It was a very good drawing for a grade school boy or even high school boy. A cartoon version of him is a kings char with the comically drawn vampire victims that resembled Billy and Tommy, and a crown that read in gold letters _'Vampire king' _on his head with a wide smile showing full fangs. "Oh yeah I forgot that thing!" He shouted. His father twitched.

**Hey had this as a dream. Thought it was pretty funny. I thought of it after I started another way more adult one. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Love A.G.**


End file.
